


The Sitter

by Livingshroom



Series: Daddy!kink Oneshots [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie took a deep breath and turned around, "I want you to go back upstairs and put some clothes on, Mr. Rance. Then we'll begin with the morning lessons."<br/>"No," Zach crossed his arms and tilted his head in defiance. Zach wanted to see how hard he could push. This was to be Frankie's first test. How would he make him obey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sitter

Zach Rance, the day before his seventeenth birthday, was arrested.

When the police handcuffed him, he started to cry, and a grainy shot of him sobbing in the back of a cop car would doubtlessly make its way to the front page of every sleazy news outlet. Zach was sure that they would all blame his 'troubled behavior' on his parent’s divorce or on his eldest sister's partying or even on his mother's constant rehab visits. All of that was wrong.

The problem was simple; Zach Rance was a screw up.

When Cody walked into the local police station, looking like he had just walked out of a fashion magazine with his combed hair and shades, Zach wanted to melt into the ground. The policeman softened at the sight of his brother and gave him a smile before departing.

"Come on, Zach. You can't keep making a habit out of this- behavior. Are you trying to out do Pao? Because no one can beat that girl on her holy mission of self-destruction. I know you want attention but this is the wrong way to go about it- it's not going to make anyone care."

"You don't know _shit_! This is not about Pao or Dad or Mom! Okay? Will people stop saying that?"

"Then what is this about exactly, Zach?" Cody had this way of talking down to him that made Zach feel like he was seven instead of almost seventeen. Zach wiped at his cheeks and kept his eyes on the floor.

Cody thanked the cop and led Zach to the parking lot by the sleeve of his jacket. Zach would have allowed himself to be dragged to Cody's car, a new Mercedes, if he hadn't seen a flash out of the corner of his eye. He pushed Cody's hand away, crossed his arms, and marched to the back of the car.

They rode back to his mother's house in silence. Cody kept shaking his head and rubbing his chin. Zach wanted to slap the concern from his face.

They pulled up to the house, and his mother stood beside the fountain clutching her bathrobe.

"Hi, mom. It's been about a week since I've seen you. Did'ja miss me?," Zach tried to lighten the mood. His mother slapped him across the face. She didn't hit him hard, but Zach's eyes watered and his bottom lip shook. Why was she always so hard on him? Zach, who had never been struck before, burned with humiliation. He crossed his arms and fixed his gaze away from all the accusing eyes.

"Don't you think that we all have enough problems already without having to deal with this-this hooligan behavior? What demon possessed you to-to-to-"

"Vandalize a billboard? It's not that big of a deal. Pao has done worse."

"Yes, well. Your sister causes trouble but at least she has the common sense not to get _caught_ by photographers and the police. My manager keeps calling me, and I don't have enough tylenol in the world to fix this headache. Oh, god- your father doesn't need this aggravation either."

"What statement are you going to release?" Cody was practical as always, and Zach was sure that the tension eased from his mother's face at the sight of her eldest son. He turned to walk towards the house, but he could still hear them ahead of him.

"I'm not sure. Something like 'Zach deeply repents his actions and wants to turn his life around. He will be under house arrest until further notice-"

" _What_?" Zach gaped at his mother, and she gave him a watery smile.

"Yes, we're going to get you a private tutor so you can finish all your studies and not cause any more trouble. It's only for a year. Once you're eighteen you won't be our problem anymore-"

"Mom! You can't just pull me out of senior year and get me a fucking _babysitter_!"

"Well, I don't see any other option. Come on, Cody, we have to see if we can keep the press quite about this nonsense."

Cody gave him a sympathetic look from behind his mother, and they left Zach standing at the front door.

Zach gave him the middle finger as he kicked at the welcome mat. Zach felt alone and lost in the darkness. He wished that the stars would give him a sign like in a movie, but there was nothing in the sky but a stray helicopter.

Finally, he crept to his room and tried to go to sleep, but his eyes wouldn't shut. There was a restlessness inside of him, and he wandered over to his desk to relieve the pent up energy inside of him.

When Zach was upset, he loved to do four things: eat, get drunk, get high, and paint. Since he had used up all of his junk food and weed stash and his mother had gotten rid of all the alcohol in the house (doctor's orders), he pulled out his sketchbook. Zach took out his pants and squeezed blue, purple, and white onto a palette. Then, using his fingers, he spread the colors onto the blank paper. As the paper darkened with the swirling night, he found his eyes glazing over. The rhythmic motion of his fingers as they created a perfect starry scene helped to take his mind away from his problems.

By the time he was finished, Zach was tired and his fingers were covered in different shades of blue. He crawled under his covers and fell asleep at three am just as he turned seventeen.

\--------

When Zach awoke, he could hear the rain beating against the window. Last night's events, the arrest and the car trip, all came back to him at once as he got out of bed.

His iphone was full of insincere 'Happy Birthday' messages from people Zach didn't give a shit about. Pao had sent him a photo of a newspaper with his grainy picture on it and Zach groaned. This was going to be a long day.

His mother had an interview today with Vogue, and his brother had was a press conference for the release of the movie. Neither of them mentioned when they would be back home. There was no one here but him, and Zach doubted that there would be anyone for the whole week. All the Rances were doing interviews and promo and out socializing. Except Zach Rance.

Maybe that's why he was such a screw up. Everyone in his family seemed to know what they were doing with their lives except for him.

Zach's phone vibrated as Pao sent him a picture of herself in a bikini licking cake off a drunk clown with the caption 'Happy Birthday xoxo.' Ok, maybe not everyone in his family knew what they were doing.

The tutor came at 7 am sharp, but Zach dragged his feet to the front door.

"' _Sup_ ," Zach leaned against the door frame with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The man's eyes flickered down Zach's naked body, and Zach raised his eyebrow. There was a long moment of silence as the man opened and closed his mouth.

"Um, hello, there. You must be Zach Rance. My name is Frankie Grande, and I'm your-"

" _Babysitter_. I know," he took a drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke in the older man's face. Frankie coughed, gripped his suitcase, and pushed past Zach into the house.

Zach observed Frankie with interest as he walked inside. He didn't look like someone who would put up with any bullshit. He had sharp features and a lean frame, which contrasted against the pink highlights in his hair. Even though they were the same height, Frankie had a stubble and none of the softness of boyhood that Zach still had.

Frankie took a deep breath and turned turned around, "I want you to go back upstairs and put some clothes on, Mr. Rance. Then we'll begin with the morning lessons."

"No," Zach crossed his arms and tilted his head in defiance. He wanted to see how hard he could push. This was to be Frankie's first test. How would he make him obey?

Frankie smile was tight: "Alright, if you want to do your morning work in nothing but a towel than that's your choice. Whatever helps you concentrate. But there will be no smoking. That's illegal for a minor, and I will not have any of that while I'm here to teach you."

"Hmmm, let me think about that. Um, no. I don't give a shit about your lessons. And I want to smoke," Zach took another long drag and blew the smoke in ringlets. Frankie's eyes narrowed.

Zach had expected Frankie to scream or beg or threaten him. Frankie did none of that. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and started to unload his papers onto the kitchen table. Zach stood in the hallway, shivering in a towel, before he decided to follow his tutor into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our lesson."

"I said I'm not learning. Didn't you hear me? Just because my parents think they can make me behave by getting me a _babysitter_ doesn't mean I give a shit about what they want. They clearly don't give a shit about me- so why should I follow their rules?," Zach snapped. His cigarette was burning to a nub.

" _Mhm_ ," Frankie ignored him.

Zach didn't like to be ignored, and this man was making his blood boil. Why was he acting like nothing was wrong? Why was he not trying to fight with Zach?  

 "You think that I'm going to listen to you? You're just some dumb queer with pink hair who wants to make some money from the Rance family. What makes you think I'll do anything you say?" Zach screamed as Frankie pulled out an expandable black board from his magical briefcase. He was setting up what looked like a classroom right here in the kitchen.

Frankie's voice was low and calm as he stared Zach down: "You _will_ listen. You _will_ show me the respect that a student has for a teacher. Zach Rance- you think I'm your babysitter? Fine, then I will treat you like you're acting. _Sit_."   

Zach shivered as he was ordered, and he was too surprised to disobey.So he sat down in the chair, crossed his arms around his bare chest, and glared at the floor.

Frankie leaned down and addressed him like a naughty child as Zach's cheeks burned in humiliation, "Now, we are going to have a nice, educational time. You will listen. You will learn. The rules are simple: no swearing, no smoking, and no calling out. And the golden rule is of course to treat others as you want to be treated."

"God, this is so fucking gay," Zach muttered under his breath as Frankie pulled out a poster with the 'Golden Rule' on it and hung it on the wall. Zach could have run out if he wanted to, but he didn't have anywhere to go. So, under Frankie's firm gaze, he stood up and threw away the cigarette.

Zach was starting to regret the decision to wear a towel. Every time Zach got a question right, Frankie would smile and say 'good job' in a way that made Zach's dick twitch in interest. When Zach finished his math work in only ten minutes, Frankie praised him and ruffled his hair as Zach started to squirm in his seat. Fuck, he was hard.

"Um, can I go change?" Zach adjusted the towel so it would make his erection less obvious. Frankie's eyes didn't look down, but his gaze was knowing as he nodded. Zach ran upstairs, trying to think of unsexy things like Pao licking a clown, but he was already painfully erect. So Zach Rance, badboy extraordinaire, locked himself in the bathroom, slipped a hand under his towel, and got off. Zach touched himself in quick and desperate strokes. He came, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning, with the thought of Frankie's praises in his ear.

Zach walked down stairs with red cheeks and red lips. He had on a muscle shirt that still showed off his tattoo, and he wondered if Frankie thought that the three dancing tigers on his shoulder were cool.

"Much better, Zach," Frankie praised as though he hadn't thought the long absence suspicious. Zach fiddled with his earrings and tried to pretend that he wasn't imagining what Frankie would look like without a shirt. This was going to be a long year.

\---------

Zach didn't submit so easily. The next day that Frankie came Zach refused to unlock the front door for an hour. He giggled as Frankie's banging became more and more angry. It was only when Frankie had given up and went to sit on the doorstep that Zach opened the door.

" _Oh_ , I'm sorry!" Zach batted his lashes mockingly, "Did you knock?"

"Funny, Rance. You won't be laughing when you have your grammar test. I hope you studied."

But Zach wasn't in the mood to be compliant. When Frankie handed him his test, he scribbled around the questions. He handed back an intricate drawing of a penis. Frankie stared at the test, sighed, and folded it up.

"This isn't anatomy. Now, I'm going to give you a clean copy, and you're going to answer the questions. Where is the good kid I saw yesterday? I saw _potential_ there."

"Fuck you is what you saw," Zach turned this test into a paper airplane and flew it at Frankie's head. Frankie didn't get mad, but his mouth did become a tight line when he was upset. Zach eagerly awaited to see what his tutor would do.

"Rance. I will ask you one more time. Are you going to take your test and be respectful or are you going to behave like a brat? I’m not afraid to put you in time out." Frankie spoke so softly that Zach had to lean forward to hear what he was saying. Frankie, with one finger, lifted Zach's chin so that they were staring each other directly in the eyes. Zach felt his cock stir in interest. He swallowed.

"I don't give a fuck about you or your tests," Zach spat. His heart skipped a beat as Frankie's eyes became darker.

"Until you wish to learn, there will be no more classes. You will go to your room and think about your actions," Frankie decided.

"What the fuck? I'm _seventeen_ \- not _seven_! You can't fucking ground me like I'm a child! I'm practically an adult! I won't be given a time out."

" _Oh_? It doesn't seem to me that you're behaving like an adult. An adult would do his work. Now, I won't say it again, go to your room. Maybe some quiet time will do you good" Frankie's grip was strong against his arm. Zach wasn't weak, but, as he seized Frankie up, he wasn't sure if he could beat the older man in a fight.

So that's how Zach found himself staring at his ceiling. Frankie had confiscated his computer, cell phone, and even his television. Zach wasn't sure where he had hidden them, and his pack of cigs and weed stash had also been relocated in the span of a week.

Frankie had been given a key so he let himself in at 7 am sharp and left at 3 am sharp. So Zach had to endure eight hours of torture. Zach kept himself amused by painting his walls. He covered old stains with new ones, and he wondered what his mother would think if she ever went into his room. Every day Frankie would ask if Zach was ready to learn, and Zach would curse him out. By Friday, Frankie had worn Zach out.

"Are you ready to learn?"

Zach swallowed and nodded as he leaned against the doorframe to his room, "Yes, I think I am."

“That’s a good boy,” Frankie praised and ruffled his hair. Zach, who was rarely ever complimented, felt himself go weak in the knees. He closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch.

\----------

He began to draw Frankie in his sketchbook, and he couldn't stop. The pictures started off bright yellows and breezy greens, and he would draw with the sunlight pouring in through the windows. As the leaves fell, he began to draw later at night by the light of his phone, and he drew Frankie's lips in luscious red or the outline of his chest in bruising purple.

"Zach, why do you never let anyone see your sketchbook? Are there naked drawings and you don't think I can handle a couple boobs without flinching?"

"No, there are no boobs."

"More penises then?'

"No! Frankie, I don't want anyone to see my sketchbook because the drawings are intimate...but not in the way that you think."

Frankie nodded, and he never asked to see his sketchbook again. Although, Zach could see him staring at it when Zach left it out.

\----------

Cody stopped home during one of their lessons. He had stood by the kitchen entrance, apple in hand, and was stunned speechless at the sight before him.

"Zach, I'm so proud of you; you got a 100 on the derivatives test," Frankie beamed down at him and Zach couldn't help but smile back. He was wearing his clothes, no towel in sight, and the scent of cigarettes was starting to fade from the fabric. Frankie, when they had taken a break, washed all of Zach's clothes and showed him how to use a washer and dryer. Zach had folded the clothes.

"Who is this and what have you done to my brother?" Cody punched Zach on the arm. Zach pushed him away and crossed his arms.

"Um, wow! Cody Rance? I've seen your most recent movie, and I just wanted to say it was flawless," Frankie babbled a bit star struck at the sight of Cody, and Zach felt oddly possessive. Frankie was his babysitter- not Cody's.

"Yah, and Cody was just about to _GO_ away. He has all those super important business thingys that need to get done, _right_? Frankie promised that if I got an A on all my tests that he would make me lunch."

"Oh," Cody's eyes flickered from Zach to Frankie, "I see how it is."

Zach didn't like the knowing look in his brother's eyes as Zach tugged on Frankie's sleeve to pull him closer. Frankie responded by putting a comforting hand on Zach's shoulder. Cody didn't say anything, but, after that, he always said Frankie's name with a wink.

Zach might have a crush. Maybe. But how could you not like Frankie? Frankie was smart, he knew everything about everything, and he was hilarious. Frankie could make Zach laugh for hours. When Frankie was studying with him, Zach felt like it was more fun than work.

"Frankie, are you, um, are you seeing anyone?" Zach mumbled one afternoon as they lay stretched across the coach. Zach was supposed to be finishing up Frankenstein, but his eyes kept glazing over and turning to stare at Frankie. Frankie looked soft, wrapped up in a baggy sweater, and he looked up at Zach with a smile.

"No, Zach. I'm too busy looking after you to get a boyfriend. Any man would get jealous of our bond," Frankie teased and turned back to his book.

Zach's stomach turned as he realized that Frankie had said 'man,' and Zach was not a man. He was just a dumb boy whose parents didn't give a shit about him and whose brother was a movie star and sister a go go dancer. He was a mess. Why would Frankie want him?

But Zach wasn't afraid to try.

"Frankie, you said if I got a good grade in all my subjects that you would give me a treat."

"Hmm, what do you want?"

"Uhm, a date- field trip of sorts," Zach stumbled and blushed. Frankie smiled up at him and said they could plan something. Zach decided that they should just visit the local museum and then go out to eat. He assured Frankie that it would be educational.

Yet, there was nothing educational about the way he stared at Frankie instead of at the art around them. He watched the corner of his eyes crinkle, and Zach wondered if this was what love felt like. Frankie grabbed Zach's hand and pointed out something, but Zach had a hard time looking away from the older man.

"Oh, is this your first _date_?," the waitress smiled at the two of them. Frankie opened his mouth to correct her, but Zach grabbed Frankie's hand.

"No, it's our anniversary," Zach batted his lashes at Frankie who could barely suppress a giggle. When Zach moved in for the kiss, Frankie didn't move away. He leaned into the peck and deepened it.

"Aw, well y'all are such a sweet couple," the waitress smiled at them. Even when she walked away, Zach kept his hand on Frankie's. Frankie tried to move his hand away but Zach held him tightly. When he moved in for another kiss, Frankie raised his eyebrows.

"Zach, what are you doing?"

"I- I" Zach blushed, "I like you. A lot."

"This isn't right...we can't..." Frankie whispered, but he leaned in again. This time they both met half way. They didn't even notice when the food arrived.

The train ride home should have been awkward, but Zach felt like this was how it was supposed to be. Frankie put a hand over Zach's shoulder, and Zach snuggled into his side as the train rocked back and forth. He felt safe and warm here. Loved.

Frankie was looking down at him, stroking his hair, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed the top of Zach's head.

\----------

Sex with Frankie was like nothing that Zach had ever experienced in his 17 years. The girls he had slept with had liked vanilla sex- kiss, dick in, and dick out. That was what Zach was used to, but Frankie couldn't have been more different.

They started out slow because Zach had never been with a man before. Zach would usually sit up on the counter as Frankie made breakfast, and they would kiss. Frankie would stir some oatmeal, blow on it, and offer Zach some. Zach obediently opened his mouth and tasted it and then Frankie would kiss him. Like it was perfectly natural.

Instead of golden stars at the top of his tests, Frankie rewarded him in kisses, and they cuddled. Zach, who had never even cuddled before, found that he loved it. He felt safe and warm in Frankie’s arms, and Frankie loved the idea of holding him. Zach noticed that Frankie’s idea of dirty talk included way more ‘baby’s than one would expect, and Zach was starting to suspect that Frankie got off on the age difference.

“Come on, baby, come sit on my lap,” Frankie smirked at him as they prepared for the afternoon’s calculus lesson. Zach blushed, but he sat in Frankie’s lap anyways. It made him feel even younger than he was to be held by Frankie like that.

“Why do you call me that, Frankie? I’m only, like, seven years younger than you...”

“Because you like it, baby? You get so flustered when I praise you and call you my ‘good boy.’” Frankie teased him as his fingers played with the waistband of Zach’s shorts. Zach could feel himself growing harder as the minutes wore on even as he tried to concentrate on the math. There was something about the way that Frankie held his hips and pressed light kisses against his neck that made him shiver with desire.

“Frankie, can you...can you show me how...?” Zach turned around and kissed Frankie with need.

“I can show you a lot of things. But I think we should start slow,” Frankie whispered in his ear, and Zach whimpered. Frankie’s cold fingers slipped under his shorts and rubbed him through his underwear. It felt so dirty to be doing this in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could walk in and see him sitting in Frankie’s arms.

“F-frankie,” he moaned and squirmed in humiliation as Frankie rubbed a bead of precum from the top of his cock down. Zach’s breathing was becoming more ragged and his cheeks burned as Frankie, slowly, worked him off. Frankie was still whispering in Zach’s ear, and the dirty things he said only brought Zach closer to the edge as he fidgeted.

“You look so cute in my lap, Zach. Love the way that I’m your first and no other man has ever touched you like this. Did you think about this when you first met me? Bet you imagined me holding you down and fucking you. Or maybe you were so innocent just the thought of kissing was enough to make you cum. Isn’t that right, baby? It’s okay, _baby_ , I’ve got you,” Frankie promised as his hands stroked Zach.

“Shit. Frankie. So good. It feels so good,” he moaned, and he came. He blushed as he realized that not even a full minute had passed since Frankie had started. God, Frankie must have thought that he was such a virgin.

But Frankie loved his inexperience. He revealed in being the first one to teach Zach everything. He taught Zach how to hallow his cheeks and suck him off. He showed Zach what it was to be eaten out.

Out of everything that Zach learned, he liked to be fingered the best. He loved the feeling of Frankie’s fingers, slick with lube, pushing in and out of him. The first time that Frankie fingered him and found his prostate, Zach had come all over the sheets instantly. The second time, Zach was alone in his room, trying to figure it out, and he had imagined that it was Frankie’s fingers inside him. The third time, it was after Frankie had eaten him out, rubbing his tongue against the rim, and then, slowly, inserted the digits. Zach came twice.

“Frankie, I want you inside me,” Zach decided one lazy afternoon. Frankie’s hands slipped below his pants to clutch his bottom.

“Yea? You want me to be the first one to do it, baby? You want me to be the one to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name? Until all you can do is beg for me to go faster?” Frankie teased as his hand massaged Zach’s ass. Zach wrapped his hands around him, his toes curling, and nodded. He had been imagining it for so long.

“Is it weird? That you would be fucking me in my childhood bed?”

“No,” Frankie decided, “It’s hot. This is the place you had your _first_ wet dream and it’ll be the _first_ place that I fuck you.”

They decided to wait until Friday because Cody and his mother were flying out to Paris for the weekend and Pao had found a new boyfriend to drive her to Las Vegas. Frankie brought lube and condoms, which he hid under Zach's bed.

"I want to see you finger yourself," Frankie kissed him and decided as they settle in Zach's small bed. Zach, snuggled against his. He felt so warm and safe pressed up in Frankie's arms, and he wished that he could stay here forever.

"But I love feeling you inside me, _daddy_. Please," Zach pouted and pressed kisses against Frankie's neck. He wasn't afraid to beg for what he wanted. While in the 'real' world, Zach was loud and abrasive with Frankie he was soft and submissive. And honest.

"Okay, baby, anything you want. Can you pull down your pajamas for me?" Frankie cooed and Zach blushed. He loved the 'baby' talk, and the way that Frankie would always emphasize their age difference. Zach, breathing growing harder, pulled down his pajama pants and his undies as Frankie slicked his fingers.

Without being ordered, Zach spread his legs. He groaned as Frankie's hand bypassed his cock and teased his hole. Frankie's fingers swirled around the entrance, making Zach whimper with desire, as he pressed kisses to Zach's neck.

"So pretty for me baby. Your cocks already getting hard, and I haven't even put a finger in you yet. Such a needy baby. I wonder what cute little noises you'll make when I push my cock inside you and fuck you into your childhood bed," Frankie said against Zach's lips, and Zach inhaled sharply at the thought of what was to come.

Frankie always liked to start slow- drawing out moans from him. He liked to play with Zach’s ear as he did it or suck on his neck. Zach felt overheated, pushing back with desperation, as Frankie pushed in another finger. His cock was against his belly, and he wanted so badly to just hump Frankie’s leg to finish.

“Frankie. It feels so good. But I wanna have you inside me. Please.”

“Okay, okay. Lean against the frame of your bed. Can you do that for me, baby? This is going to hurt for a bit. But then it’s going to feel so nice. I want to make it good for you.”

Zach did as he had been asked. The air was cold against his skin, and his pajama bottoms were still pooled up against his legs. He was so desperate for it, and he felt empty without Frankie’s fingers inside him. He didn’t even want it to be soft. Zach wanted Frankie to fuck him until he cried.

Frankie rubbed the tip of his cock against Zach’s slick entrance: “God, you’re so tight. Feels so good, baby. Think you can handle it?”

“Sh-shit Fr- _frankie_ ,” Zach breathed, and he tried to steady himself and find a rhythm. He could feel Frankie inside him, and it was almost too much. He buried his face in the pillow as Frankie rubbed his bottom in encouragement and slowly pushed forward. Zach loved the way Frankie’s hand was rubbing soothing circles on his ass cheek, and he moaned as Frankie leaned forward to rub his hands through his hair.

“You’re doing so good, Zach. Always so good for me, baby. Come on- that’s it. You’re doing so good. _Breathe_. So good- shit- you’re nice and tight. Keep breathing, baby,” Frankie encouraged as he fucked him. Zach tried to follow the directions, but it was overwhelming.

Finally, they were at a steady pace, and Zach’s bed shook beneath them as he was fucked by his tutor. Frankie’s hands were in his hair, and when he pulled, just slightly, Zach begged for more. They were going faster, and Frankie’s hands in his hair were grabbing and pulling and turning him on. His cock was leaking, still untouched, and Zach almost came just from the feeling of Frankie inside him and pulling on his hair.

“Frankie, please, touch me. Please, wanna feel your hands on me.”

“F-fuck. I’m gonna cum soon,” Frankie warned as he slipped his hands under Zach and started to touch his aching cock. His fingers worked him over and after only a couple strokes, Zach orgasmed. Frankie came shortly after, hands still wrapped up in his hair, but he kept fucking him for a couple second afterward. Zach loved the feeling of Frankie inside him.

“That _good_ for you, baby?” Frankie kissed him as they lay tangled up.

“ _So_ good,” Zach wrapped his legs around Frankie, “Want to do it again as soon as I can.”

\---------------------

Cody grinned as he walked in on them one afternoon in spring. Zach had his feet wrapped around Frankie's waist, and they were pressing lazy kisses against one another as Zach rocked on Frankie's lap. Forgotten, on the table, was the afternoon lesson.

" _Wow_ , so I guess I won. Pao owes me twenty dollars- she thought it would take till the spring. But I knew Ranceypants wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants."

"Cody! This, uh, isn't what it looks like?" Frankie squeaked and pushed Zach off his lap. Zach grunted as he fell on the floor.

"Quite the education you're getting, bro," he taunted.

Zach gave him the middle finger from where he lay on the floor.

"This is actually exactly what it looks like," Frankie admitted as Zach wrapped his arms around his tutor's waist. He glared at Cody from over Frankie's shoulder.

" _Hmm_ , I could report Frankie for cradle robbing if I wanted. You’re not over the age of consent and can not be held responsible for your wittle hormones," Cody wiggled his eyes at Zach, and Zach was reminded why he hated his brother so much. Frankie's blush deepened, and he seemed mortified.

"Dude, shut up. I could just spill all your nasty secrets to the press. If you ever do that to Frankie then leaked nudes will be the least of your problems. So keep those lips shut," Zach snapped and held Frankie tighter, “Frankie’s not a ‘cradle robber.’ He’s my boyfriend. We’re in love.”

Cody rolled his eyes: “Sure. You might consider him your boyfriend...but does Frankie?”

Zach turned to look at Frankie, but Frankie, for once, had nothing to say and avoided his gaze. Zach wanted to be defend him, but, under Cody’s knowing eyes, he felt dirty and humiliated. Had Zach been foolish in believing that this was more than lust? He burst into tears and ran to hide up in his room like a little kid.

“Zach, baby. Zach, can you open up for me? Please. Look- we can’t date when I’m under the employment of your parents. But, maybe, when you’re eighteen, we could try. Zach?” Frankie kept knocking on the door. Zach  buried his face into his pillow and sobbed as he listened to Frankie’s pleas.

Zach didn't want to wait. He wanted Frankie now, and he wanted to be his one and only. He wanted Frankie to make him meals, and Zach wanted to listen to his stories. He wanted to go out to the club and dance with him and go home with him too. He wanted this to be real. Yet, it was obvious that Frankie didn’t feel the same way about him.

The next morning, Frankie resigned.

\----------

Zach was eighteen and starting his first year of college in New York studying graphic design. He was happy to get out of LA and ready for a fresh new start. It wasn't like he had decided to move here because he knew that was where Frankie had gone. Nope, this was all for him.

He met Frankie at a party. The music was loud, but when he saw Frankie, Zach felt like the world had been muted. Frankie was grinding up against someone, but he stopped when he saw Zach. They walked out onto the balcony together.

“How’s New York, baby?” Frankie asked him as his hands lightly touched his. Even after a year, they still fit so easily together. Zach melted into his touch.

“Better, now that you’re here to keep me out of trouble.”

Zach was ready to try this again- for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending tho
> 
> leave comments/kudos if you liked/want to see more Daddy!kink one shots :)


End file.
